Johanna Stokes -- a CSI fanfiction
by fiction-girl18
Summary: Just a little story about Johanna Stokes, daughter of Alexandra and Nick. English is not my first language be kind please :)


Johanna Stokes was reading in her room when she heard a noise coming from downstairs. She first taught it was her dad, but the sound of shattered glass tell her it's not. She quickly and quietly got up from her bed and pick up the baseball bat who was lying on the floor. The teenage girl made her way down. All the lights were out except for the kitchen. The bat still in her hand, she walks toward the kitchen.

Once she arrived, she immediately saw a guy dress in black looking at some pictures on the wall. Pictures of her mother. Johanna held the bat and swung it at the man. He didn't even make a sound. He turns to see who was there and got a gun out of his shirt. The mysterious man aimed it at Johanna and fired twice. One got through her shoulder and the other one through her arm.

Losing blood and in a lot of pain, the teen collapses on the kitchen floor. The stranger lifts her and takes her to his car, leaving blood drops behind them. Less than fifteen minutes later, Nick pull over in the parking at his house. As soon as he exit his car, the CSI knows something is not right. The front door is open and one window is broken. He lift his head only to see light coming from his daughter room. Getting his gun out of his case, he enters the house. He spotted blood on the floor and follows it. When he arrive, silent tears escapes his eyes. A significant amount of blood lays on the floor and there is some on the wall around to. Knowing what he will found, he walks to his daughter room. He found it empty, as he taught it will be.

Feeling he is going to be sick, he ran out of the house and took his phone out. He calls the first person on his list, who appears to be Greg.

Hey Nick, what's up?

I …

What's wrong?

It's Johanna.

What about her?

She got kidnap

Wait, what?! Are you sure?

There is blood all over the kitchen wall and floor and she disappears, leaving her light on.

I'm coming. Call Russell and the others.

Okay.

After what feel an eternity, Greg finally arrive at Nick's house. Nick is nowhere to be seen. Greg enter the house and fond him in Johanna's room, crying. The younger man couldn't move. Shaking his head, Greg signal his presence to Nick before moving. He took Nick in his arms. The dad couldn't stop crying. Both man heard the sound of tire screeching. The youngest look out the window, only to see the rest of the team in front the house. Greg forces Nick to come downstairs with him. When they got outside, everyone run to them. Nick crashed in Sara arms, crying heavily. With just one head movement, they all agreed. Sara took Nick back to her car and then drove back to her house, while the rest of the team were analysing the crime scene.

Russell took some picture in the kitchen before noticing something weird. On one of the wall were picture of Nick, Johanna and Johanna's mom. At least, it used to be. Now, there were only picture of Nick and Johanna. He analysed the wall and the other pictures for fingerprints. He found some on a picture with Johanna, a recent one, where she look exactly like Alexandra, her mother.

Greg, I think I found something.

What?

There are no picture of Alexandra. There used to have three of them. I found fingerprints on the most recent picture of Johanna.

The kidnapper must be obsesses by Alexandra.

We need to tell Nick. He may know someone like that.

They took off to Sara's place, leaving Morgan and Finn to finish with Nick's house. It took half an hour got there. They were in front of the door and they still heard sobbing coming from inside. They knocked and Sara invites them to enter.

What are you doing here guys? I thought you were processing the scene.

We are, but we have some question for Nick.

Follow me.

Sara leads them to the living room. Nick is there, sitting on the couch, sobbing with Johanna favorite teddy bear when she was younger. He lifts his head when heard footstep coming his way.

Russell, Greg what are you doing here?

We need to ask you some questions.

Go ahead.

Did Alexandra had any enemies before she dies?

No, not that I remember.

Did she complains about being follow or having the feeling of being watched?

What, why are you asking me this? What does it have to do with Johanna kidnapping?

We think the kidnapper was obsesses with Alexandra since they were no pictures of her where they used to be.

I don't remember anything about that. She would have told me if it was the case.

Maybe she was too scared.

What? No! She knew I was there to protect her and Johanna.

Do you know any of Alexandra's ex?

There were two of them that I know of. Cal Tiburn and Jake Hummel. Both were working in construction. I don't know if they still live in Vegas. Last time I see them was before Alexandra's death, seven years ago.

We'll look into that thanks Nick.

Greg, Russell, I know I can't help you guys. All I want is for you to find her alive.

Don't worry Nick we got this.

Russell and Greg made their way back to the lab, where Finn and Morgan just arrived. Greg analysed the fingerprints and found no match in the CODIS. However, Finn had found some blood on a piece of glass and got a partial match to a certain Matthew Tiburn. He have a brother named Cal. Russell send Greg and some uniforms to Cal Tiburn's house. There was no one there. Morgan digs into his life and found nothing who could explain where he was. Digging deeper leads them to a screen company who was paying for a warehouse just outside of Vegas.

Russell, I may have found something.

What is it Morgan?

Cal Tiburn works for Liberty building, which is a screen company who pays for a warehouse 13 miles away from here. According to the city records, the warehouse is abandoned and is owned by the city of Vegas. He may be holding Johanna there.

I'll send Greg and three units there. Inform Nick of what we got. I know we're not supposed to do that, but Nick is our friend and he deserves it.

I call him right away

She takes her phone out and call him.

Morgan, do you have her?

No, but we got a strong lead. Greg is out there, in a warehouse about 13 miles from here. He'll call me when the raid is over.

Thanks for informing me.

The women didn't catch her error right away. She hung up with Nick and she realise what she done. With google maps he could easily find the warehouse and go find his daughter. She tries to call him back, but his phone was off.

Dammit

What's going on Morgan?

I'm sorry Russell, I make a mistake.

What you mean?

I may have tell Nick where we think Johanna is.

I'll warn Greg.

I'm sorry.

It's not your fault. It's a reflex, I know it.

In the meantime, 5 miles from the warehouse, Greg and the SWAT team prepares themselves. About sixteen minutes later, they were there. There was no light on the properties. They were splitting in team when Nick arrived. Greg welcome him with a head movement. They start moving through the properties. Greg, Nick and three SWAT team member entered one side of the warehouse. They heard music sound coming from farther. They kept going until they saw a teenage girl taped to a chair, bleeding from the arm and they shoulder. Nick wanted to run in there and save his baby, but he knows he have to wait for the other team to arrive. As soon as they come, he run toward the coward who take his baby from him and tackle him on the ground. Greg come after him and cuffed him leaving Nick to take his daughter. She had tape on her mouth. She couldn't talk. Nick cut it out and take his daughter in his arms.

It's okay, baby. It's okay.

Daddy, don't hug me too tight, it hurts.

I'll take you out of there.

Daddy, he shoot me.

I know. He's gonna pay.

He lift her in his arm and carries her all the way to his car. He puts her in the front seat and take off as fast as he could. He pull over in the closest hospital and let her go to surgery. Half an hour later, the whole team joins him in the waiting area. His eyes began to shut. He was wake up three hours later by someone shaking him. The surgeon was there to talk to him.

?

Yes?

Your daughter had chance you found her at that moment. An hour or two later and she probably would have bleed out to death. During surgery, there was some complications due to her loss of blood, but we manage with it and she should be fine very soon. You can see her if you want.

Thanks doc.

Just doing my job.

Nick followed him to his daughter room. He enter and go sit in a chair next to her bed. Soon, reassured by the sight of daughter out danger, he fell asleep, his head on her bed.


End file.
